


For Sam

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa 2012, feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to do something special for someone close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sam

For Sam  
by Patt  
Slash  
: PG  
Word Count: 640  
Blair wants to do something special for someone close to home.   
Warnings: None. 

 

For Sam  
by Patt

 

“Hey Chief, it smells really good in the hall. What are you making?”

“Hi, Jim. I’m making cookies. Christmas cookies.”

“I know you’re making cookies, but are they for us? The last time you made a batch they were for the bullpen gang. What about these?” Jim asked. 

“These aren’t for us either. I’m making them for Sam,” Blair said as he slid another pan of cookies into the oven. 

“Sam? Why Sam?” Jim asked. 

“He lost Sophie last Christmas season and I know he’s blue. I saw him this morning and I don’t think he’s eating,” Blair said sadly. 

“I can’t believe it’s been a year already. How about we make up some meals for him too?”

“That’s a good idea, man. What shall we make up?”

“What about a turkey and a ham with all the trimmings? That way he can eat on it all week long. I’ll run to the store while you finish the baking,” Jim said. 

Once Jim left, Blair labeled all of the containers he could find and started putting the cookies in them. He had sugar cookies, peanut butter cookies and chocolate chip cookies with M&M’s on top. Sam was going to be thrilled. He loved sweets and wasn’t a diabetic so it worked out perfectly. Blair started putting everything away and by the time Jim got home from the store, all the sweets were ready to go to Sam’s house. 

Jim walked in with his bags and set them on the counter. “I thought of something. Why will he eat them just because we brought it? He’ll still be lonely and blue and won’t eat any of it. What do you think about making up a great dinner and taking it to him tomorrow night, but not just dropping it off, but inviting ourselves in and to dinner?”

Blair hugged Jim. “You’re the best. Of course you’re right. He would love the company. We could set aside one night a week to play cards with him and have dinner. It would be good for us and for him. What do you think? I want Sam to live for many more years, but he won’t if he’s as blue as he’s been lately.”

“Okay, ham for tomorrow night with mashed potatoes and gravy and nice fresh corn on the cob. I bought everything we’ll need. He’s going to love it. And you know how much we love that rummy game your mom taught us? Well, we can teach it to Sam and maybe a couple other people in the building would like to do this too,” Jim suggested. 

“I love you so much, Jim.”

“I know you do. And I love you back. Now we have to remind Sam why he still wants to stick around here without Sophie.”

“Let’s get everything done tonight so all we have to do tomorrow is heat up and deliver. I’m getting excited. He has enough sweets to last him for a week at least. He’s going to be so happy,” Blair said. 

“I really like Sam and so do a number of people in the building. Should we ask anyone else to go with us tomorrow night?” Jim asked. 

“I think maybe next time, but this time we’ll keep it small. Just the three of us and see how it goes. Thank you for coming up with that idea, Jim.”

“You are most welcome. And thank you for thinking of him all the time. You’re very good to him and everyone else in the building. They all love you,” Jim said.

Blair blushed. “I think you’re a little prejudiced.”

“Perhaps,” Jim said laughing. 

They both smiled at each other about having such a good feeling about another human being. 

Merry Christmas


End file.
